


Why Does This Always Happen to Me?

by taeyongsgreenhair_23



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Cheating, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jung Jaehyun is a dick, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) Needs a Hug, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Nakamoto Yuta is a dick, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsgreenhair_23/pseuds/taeyongsgreenhair_23
Summary: Mark and Yuta were a great couple. At least Mark thought so. Until he found his boyfriend in bed with one of his friends. He decides to go back to Canada. He returns to Korea a couple years later, and has a new boyfriend who seems to be eyeing his best friends boyfriend a little too much...
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 28





	Why Does This Always Happen to Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Mark and Yuta were a great couple. At least Mark thought so. Until he found his boyfriend in bed with one of his friends. He decides to go back to Canada. He returns to Korea a couple years later, and has a new boyfriend who seems to be eyeing his best friends boyfriend a little too much...

Mark woke up to light kisses being peppered across his face. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend Yuta, hovering over him with a smile. The younger male wrapped his arms around the Japanese boy’s neck, and lets him continuously press kisses against his skin.

The red haired male finally spoke after he was done.   
  
"Morning" he says as Mark smiled up at him.

"Good morning" the browned haired boy said as he leaned up and pecked him. Yuta hummed as he deepened the kiss a little.

"Do you have work today?" he mumbled. "Yeah. I have to get ready soon" Mark replies.

Yuta pulls away. "You can take the shower first today". "Thanks Hyung". Mark gets up, grabs his clothes, and walks into the bathroom to take his shower. 15 minutes later the shorter male walks out in his uniform. 

"It’s time for me to go. I’ll see you when I get home today."   
Yuta replies "Bye baby I love you."  
"Love you too" he replies back and then leaves.

* * *

Mark arrives at the little café where he and his best friend, Taeyong work. As soon as he enters Taeyong runs over and engulfs him in a hug.

"My child it’s been forever!" Mark giggles "Hyung it’s been two days" "Exactly that’s forever!"

The younger laughs and breaks away from the hug "Ok hyung" and walks behind the counter to start his shift. The two friends start a conversation.

"So how’s your and Jaehyun Hyung’s relationship been going lately?" Mark asks. The older looks like he’s been struck by Cupid’s arrow as he replies.

"Amazing. He treats me so well and love each other a lot." "That’s great! You deserve to have a guy that treats you right" Mark says "Yeah.. anyways how’s yours and Yuta’s relationship?" 

Mark sighs happily "He’s so perfect.. I can’t describe him any other way. He’s so kind and caring towards me, and I couldn’t ask for anything else." Taeyong smiles "That’s amazing Mark. I’m happy for you." "Thanks Hyung" and they continue on with their work.

* * *

In the evening Mark gets home. When he walks in he hears silence. 

"Yuta Hyung?" He walks through the living room into the kitchen. "Yuta...?" He checks all downstairs. "Maybe he’s in the bedroom...".

He goes upstairs, and walks into their bedroom. When he opens the door his heart immediately breaks from the scene right in front of him. 

What he sees is his boyfriend, tangled up with one of his best friends. On the bed. Their bed. Making out. They don’t even notice him until he screams .

"HOW COULD YOU!?" 

They jump apart, and Yuta springs off the bed, while WinWin covers himself up. Yuta tries to grab Mark but he backs up.

"Don’t touch me. Do not fucking touch me".   
"Mark-"  
"NO"  
WinWin quickly and quietly pulls his clothes on and leaves. 

Mark walks over to the closet, grabs a suitcase and immediately starts shoving his stuff into it.  
  
Yuta grabs his arm "Mark baby please let me explain-" He gets shoved off again. "There’s no explanation needed. Leave me alone"

Mark finishes packing up his stuff, and walks out of the bedroom and downstairs with Yuta following him down still trying to convince him to stay.

Yuta tries to backhug him to stop him from going out the front door. "Please don’t leave". Mark elbows him "let GO OF ME." 

Yuta tears up "please" "No. We’re done. I never wanna see you again." "Mark please don’t leave me!" The red haired male replies. 

Mark says "You should’ve thought of that before you cheated. Goodbye Yuta." And he walks out leaving Yuta crying on the floor. 

Mark takes out his phone and dials Taeyong’s number.

"Hello?"

"Hyung" Mark says, his voice cracking.   
"Yes what’s wrong?" Taeyong says, getting concerned with the tone of Mark’s voice.  
"Please come pick me up. I’ll explain then"   
"On my way" he replies and hangs up.

He arrives 20 minutes later. Mark puts his stuff in the backseat and gets in. The car ride to the older’s house was dead silent with neither of them saying anything.

* * *

When they get there, Jaehyun comes out and takes Mark’s stuff. He whispers to his shorter boyfriend. "What happened with Mark?" Taeyong whispers back "I don’t know yet".

When they get in, Taeyong sits his best friend on the couch, and plops down beside him. He stares at him with concerned eyes.

"What happened?"

Mark looks him in the eyes, and breaks down. Tae immediately hugs him.

"Tell me what happened Sweetheart"

The younger manages to choke out "H-he cheated on me". Taeyong sits in shock.

"W-what did I do wrong? I thought we were going great! Why did he have to cheat!?" Tae rubs his back "It wasn’t your fault. He was an ass..."

Mark says "I don’t even have anywhere to g-go.."

Taeyong firmly says "You’ll stay here"  
"But I don’t want to impose on you and-"

Jaehyun interrupts from where he was watching this go down "it’s no bother. you’re welcome here as long as you want".

Mark sadly smiles "thank you. I don’t know what I’d do with you guys."  
Taeyong pats his head "it’s no problem. you’re our friend"

"it’ll be ok Mark..."


End file.
